Sing Me Bliss
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Yuuram, Wolfram participates in a singing competition and sings his heart out. Yuuri who wasn't supposed to be there, listens and unnameable emotions stirs up inside him. Will their relationship turn out to be the best for them or will the untold facts hurt them both to no end?
1. Chapter One

_**Kyo Kara Maoh**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the characters except the OC_

_**Genre: **__Hurt/Comfort & Romance_

_**Warning:**__ Shounen-ai (boyXboy) Please don't read if you don't like it!_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Sing Me Bliss**_

"I am going, I'll be late again, group work!" Yuuri yelled as he went outside the single bedroom apartment he shared with his blond boyfriend.

"Don't really know where you get all that work from" Wolfram mumbled as he returned to finish his dinner.

This routine had been going on for some time. Yuuri would come home, do his assignments, eat, take a bath, get dressed and go out of the house with the pathetic excuse of work. Return home late, smelling strongly of vine, though never really looked drunk. It was totally opposite of Yuuri to display such behaviour, he had always been the sensible one from them but now, it seemed that life for him, took a sharp life had been going on like that and neither felt any obligation to explain anything to the other. It was as if they existed, they were there with each other, but there was a big wall between them.

Yuuri Shibuya, the most popular high school boy, started dating the new foreign transfer boy, Wolfram von Bielefeld, quite soon after he transferred. They became good friends and it was not long before their friendship developed into something more intense. They were like two peas in a pod, always together, happy and pleased in each other's company. Even after high school, both applied for the same university and got in, both being good in studies, sports and extremely competitive.

Unlike high school, both made friends here, though they were not the same. Wolfram despised Yuuri's friends because of their dull nature, serious personality, robotic movements and nerdish behaviour. Wolfram being of a flamboyant nature, arts major, liked lively people… more of chatterboxes you could say.

In their life, Wolfram did most of the talking. When he'd start, it was quite difficult to get him to stop. Though recently, he hadn't been talking much at all. It seems that walls and home appliances don't answer you back, Wolfram once thought, or maybe they too are upset with me. He wasn't sure which one was it since there was this cartoon he once saw as a kid and tea-pots and candles talked in it, he argued once with Yuuri when he was complaining how everyone was ignoring him. And all Yuuri could do was comfort him and tell him that they were probably too busy with their works that they might not have the time to answer you. And considering it was Wolfram, he bought it without any further questions. Yuuri would then stare at the blond with amusement till he would finish his monologue and let Yuuri work in peace.

Yuuri being the brother of a governor and son of a rich business man, easily got an apartment near the university grounds and shifted there with Wolfram. After that, it had been quite quiet between the couple. They barely went out together anymore. Yuuri was always too busy to spend a night alone with Wolfram.

"I heard that you are taking a part in the singing competition" Yuuri said, meaning to start a conversation while the two were having breakfast one morning.

"Hmmm…" Wolfram said, slowly chewing on his bread. It wouldn't really matter if he knew it or not, anything related art or media-studies weren't really Yuuri's favourite so it wasn't like Yuuri was going to come, Wolfram thought sadly.

Yuuri didn't bother to ask any more questions, he had a feeling that the blond was feeling kind of reluctant while answering so he let it slip away, only to ask from a fellow class man. Wolfram too didn't bother to ask what made Yuuri bring it up. Usually Yuuri would never really care about this stuff, or it was more like he didn't care about this stuff any longer.

Once finished with breakfast, Yuuri went over to take a bath and get changed. He came out of the room dressed in blue jeans and a light blue button-up shirt only to see that Wolfram was gone. His excitement faded a bit, but by the time he reached the bar, he was immensly excited. He was going to get his last pay-check today.

While Yuuri was bathing, Wolfram had cleaned the dishes and the table. After getting his work done, the blond went over to a karaoke bar where his friend was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Kyo Kara Maoh**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the characters except the OC_

_**Genre: **__Hurt/Comfort & Romance_

_**Warning:**__ Shounen-ai (boyXboy) Please don't read if you don't like it!_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Part Two**_

"I don't really know you look pretty hot in both of them" Kazuki told Wolfram as the blond decided his wardrobe for the competition.

"Well, you are of no help at all…" Wolfram said in a deep-in-thought voice. He wasn't sure which suit to select for his on-stage performance, that would perfectly go with the song and the atmosphere.

"If I pass the first round, I'll change into this" Wolfram said pointing towards the black dress pant, shirt, tie and a waistcoat. He didn't want to look like he was there for an interview so he dropped the idea of wearing a coat.

"Not bad" the hyped up boy replied.

"I am soo envious of that boyfriend of yours" he said aloud as Wolfram turned to put the other clothes back in his closet. The blond turned around and looked at him with a perfectly arched brow.

"Look, imagine yourself in that hot thing and then imagine the condition of your fans when they will come to know that you are already reserved for the night" Kazuki said in a dramatic tone, sighing in the end.

"You do know that you are an idiot who likes to talk stupidity?" Wolfram asked in a serious tone, eyeing his purple haired friend questioningly. He wasn't sure where this chat was really leading them. Though he was sure that if Yuuri might have had been here, he would have definitely cracked at his friend. Yuuri didn't like it in the least if any one interfered or commented on anything related to his relation with the blond. Most of all, the black haired teen hated it when anyone of Wolfram's friends would hit on him.

"Hmmm… I do vaguely remember you telling me that…" he paused and started counting on his fingers, "twenty-sixth time in the past two hours" he finished with a chuckle.

"And you still don't get it?" Wolfram asked, surprised a bit.

"Get what?" The purple haired replied not getting what he was asked.

"Nothing!"

"-_-?"

"Pee brain..." Wolfram stated in a matter-of-fact tone and resumed his work.

...

All eyes following him, all minds set only on him, awestruck gazes from the girls, and wolf whistles from the guys. Wolfram was the centre of every ones attention in that black tank-top, emerald green hood and black skinny jeans. His hair ironed and let loose. Even if wouldn't manage to please the hearts of his audience by his singing, his beauty would most certainly do the job.

Yuuri had just entered the university auditorium when Wolfram's name was announced. He hurriedly went over to the closest possible place he could get, which was an about two hundred person away from Wolfram. He was disappointed. He wanted to be the first one, right next to Wolfram.

Loud music started and with all the guitars, drums and other band members, it actually seemed to Yuuri as if he was on a live concert of some idol. Wolfram sang a really noisy song for Yuuri's taste. He preferred soft, melodious songs compared to the one Wolfram started singing.

And now you've given me,

(Nothing but)shattered dreams,

Feel like I could run away,

From this empty heart

It might just be coincidence, Yuuri thought as different scenarios flashed his mind as soon as the song started. None of which were acceptable for the double black. If there was only one thing which Wolfram was serious about, it was his art. He never did anything which did not reflect his personality, his mood and his own personnal style. By looking at his art, one could only deduce this about him, that Wolfram is a passionate person.

The song finished but Yuuri couldn't even get the first stanza out of his mind. Somehow, he could relate the song to their love life and it was all too afflicting for him.

With his looks and moves, one would be senseless to let such talent go to waste. Wolfram was more awe-inspiring than words could say, Yuuri thought as he stared at his reflection in the toilet's mirror.

He collected all of his confidence and once again made his way to the auditorium and barely made it in time.. Wolfram had changed his clothes to comparatively hotter ones. The two top buttons of his black shirt unbuttoned showing pale smooth chest. His sleeves rolled up till the elbow and a few wrist bands in one hand and a watch in the other. Yuuri recognised it as soon as he saw it; it was the one he gifted to Wolfram on his last birthday. A smile flashed on his sober face, maybe it was a coincidence after all, he thought. Wolfram's performance had already begun and he was rocking the stage but yet again, his the words pouring out of Wolfram's mouth tormented the other teen.

Everytime we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roomate kept awake

By every silent scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still dont missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

He could no longer call it a coincidence, the words repeating themselves over and over in his mind. After Wolfram's performance ended, Yuuri made his way to the cafeteria to cool his head. He couldn't bring himself to comprehend his behaviour, his own feelings regarding the blond. He felt infuriated, wanted badly to cry out to the world that he hadn't done anything wrong. He was desperate to hear it from Wolfram that what he sang were just some random songs and they meant nothing. But Wolfram's searching eyes, his hopeful face, the true emotions in his voice; they couldn't stay veiled from him and the fact that his art always represented the blond and his feelings in the best of all ways made him feel even worse.

'If you love them, let them free' he remembered a saying he read some time ago. Truly, he did have indescribable feelings for the blond; he meant more to him then a cane to a lane.

If that's what he wants, I won't impose my feelings on him, Yuuri thought sadly. He did not care that he came up to conclusions just like this but he was pretty sure that his line of thought was correct and this had to be it, Wolfram had moved on and Yuuri was nowhere in the canvas of Wolf's life recently painted.

He wasn't sure what went wrong in their lives. With a tear wet face Yuuri slowly made his way back to their apartment and took out a cigarette pack. He had never smoked in his life before nor had he gotten drunk, both of which Wolfram despised, but now, he felt like gulping a whole bottle of vine down in one go.

Excited to share his success with his boyfriend as soon as possible, Wolfram unlocked the door to his shared apartment and stepped into a pool of smoke.

"What happened in here?" He shrieked as he saw Yuuri lighting a cigarette after discarding the previous one. All of his excitement puffed away.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed his name in horror after seeing no reaction from the other teen.

"Oh, sorry, I'll be going now" Yuuri said as he realised the blond had returned. But something in him ticked and he felt answering his ex-boyfriend's question an obligation.

"Nothing much… just a slight public disgrace and getting dumped" Yuuri said in a casual tone and strolled out of the room leaving behind a confused and furious Wolfram. His anger slowly subsiding as a strange sensation overtook him. Silent tears making their way out of the corners of his eyes and falling on those porcelain cheeks.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Kyo Kara Maoh**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the characters except the OC_

_**Genre: **__Hurt/Comfort & Romance_

_**Warning:**__ Shounen-ai (boyXboy) Please don't read if you don't like it!_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Part Three**_

"Yuuri… was cheating on… me?" Wolfram spoke in a broken voice as he dragged his feet towards the bedroom.

"Ugh!" Wolfram screamed as he saw the terrible condition of the room. Everything was out of place. Yuuri's clothes out of the closet and roughly shoved in the duffle bag on the bed without a bedspread. Pillows thrown on the floor and papers scattered everywhere.

"What the hell happened in here?" Wolfram thought as he moved to clean the mess. It looks like I can't even sulk in peace Wolfram thought as he bend to pick up the first page. His body froze in place as he saw the contents. It was a 'Check List'. He scanned the paper once thoroughly. Not believing his eyes, he reread the paper over and over again until he had memorized the list. He looked over the mess and easily found two tickets for his favourite bands concert alongside backstage passes, a few travel guides and a poem for? Nope it's a song… for me!

…We get so complicated

This thing is for our memories

So rip my pictures from your wall

Tear them down and burn them all

Light the fire, walk away

There's nothing left to say so

Take the ashes from the floor

Bury them to just make sure

That nothing more is left of me

Just bittersweet memories,

I wanna run and escape from your prison

But when I leave I feel something is missing

I'm not afraid that's easy to tell

This can't be heaven, it feels like I'm in hell

The words kept on repeating in his head again and again. He thought he'd braek any moment soon. He was not sure what this meant or why had Yuuri written it. He couldn't believe Yuuri felt that way as a few things started clicking in and a scene sketched in his mind. Why couldn't I be more thoughtful of him, it wasn't like I thought he was cheating on me, right? Wolfram questioned himself as he rushed out of the apartment and ran towards the place he was sure he'd find the depressed teen.

He ran over to a family park and stopped near a fountain with a few benches placed at some distance. His eyes scanned the whole place finally stopping at a black head facing away from him, sulking.

Wolfram ran as fast as he could, he felt that if he let this moment slip away, he might never get a chance to sort things out properly. Without wasting a moment to speak or be noticed, he rushed over to his boyfriend, hoping his first attempt would be enough to save their relation.

The blond jumped on Yuuri's lap, his legs on either side of the taller teen's, and pressed their mouths together furiously, for once, not caring of the other people and what they would think of him.

The boy beneath him remained still as a stone while the blond teen ravaged his lips, grinding his lower body alongside.

Yuuri was not sure whether to think of it as a simple hallucination or a final nail being hammered on his sanity. Wolfram clearly despised public acts of affection if there were families around. He couldn't react to it mentally but his body was responding to every touch. He finally concluded it as a bittersweet hallucination and started enjoying it while it lasted. He gripped the dominating teen's hair tighter and began fighting back to win the battle of dominance. The scarce population of the park had their attention fixed on the couple making out in public. Many girls present had fainted due to guttural nosebleeds and lack of oxygen, while the guys just stared dumbly at the seen displayed, not sure whether they should move away from the hormone crazed guys and let them enjoy a private moment or stare at the couple and sulk around knowing a good catch had now escaped.

"Yuuri I am sorry I didn't know you felt that way about me, you see, I wracked my brains all the way here and I can't find my mistake. Oh what the heck, just tell me what did I do that you wrote that song, though I have to admit the words touched my heart, I never knew you had this type of talent too..." Wolfram had a really bad habit of ranting when he was frustrated, and right now he was more than just that.

I think his inner fiery demon has finally made its way out, better shut him before the ground gets too hot, Yuuri thought as instead of answering, he got up, picked Wolfram bridal style, and made a dash for their apartment. Wolfram hadn't anticipated this reaction in the least and was taken back by it. With Yuuri's speed and eagerness, they made it to their apartment in less then ten minutes. He laid Wolfram on the couch knowing the bedroom was still a wreck and got on his fours above the heavily flushed teen.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Kyo Kara Maoh**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of the characters except the OC_

_**Genre: **__Hurt/Comfort & Romance_

_**Warning:**__ Shounen-ai (boyXboy) Please don't read if you don't like it!_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Part Four**_

:He bend down and kissed him, maddened by his sharp pretty eyes. He held his wrist and then, swinging his left wrist over with his right, entrapped both his hands in one so that the double black was free to do his will.

From the soles of his feet up his back, through his arms, neck and head, the blond felt it. Pleasure coursed through his veins as he felt Yuuri's hands move lower and touch the most private part of him. His organ hardened in the double black's fingers. Harder and harder he grew, and bucked and pumped beneath the other's weight, closing in for more contact.

The onyx eyed teen swooped down, still clutching the blonds wrists frimly, and sucked hard at his nubs in quick order and then drew back.

Wolfram's face was flushed and he had his little golden frown, the wrinkles almost incongruous on his smooth white forehead. He was getting really impatient and Yuuri was teasing him.

One by one, Yuuri slid three wet fingers inside lifted his hips up and this time, instead of backing away, Yuuri drowned himself within the blond. Removing his fingers, he situated himself in front of the redened ring of muscles and slowly slid inside the blond as to not hurt him.

After just a few thrusts, Yuuri found the special spot and aimed directly at it, again and again, pumping Wolfram's arousal in rythmic movements at the same time. Yuuri held tight to Wolfram's organ, and then into his firm hold, the blond gave forth in violent unsurpassed spasm a great gush. As his muscles tightened around Yuuri's arousal, he too reached his extreme and emptied inside the blond, filling him with a renewed pleasure.

...

"Why did you not tell me that you were coming to the talent show?" Wolfram asked pouting as he helped Yuuri clean thier messy bedroom.

"What? I wanted to surprise you!" The black haired teen replied his expression gesturing towards the obvious.

"Staying late out at nights was also a way of surprising me, huh?" Wolfram asked jumping to the other matter. Yuuri was in a really good mood and being very generous right now so Wolfram thoguth it better to get all the answers out of him.

"I was not busy partying with a bunch of drunk wierdos who have nothing better in life to do then get laid by some other drunk" From Yuuri's tone, it seemed that the blonds question had insulted him. He thought that Wolfram knew him better then to accuse him of something he wouldn't even dream of doing.

"What did you do at bars at night then?" Wolfram was frustrated. He had stopped working and was standing right in front of Yuuri, his hands on his slim waist.

"Working! I was working Wolf! People do jobs to earn money to fulfill their wishes." The double black said, doubting Wolfram's intellect a lot.

This was surprising... very surprising indeed. Not in his most imaginative moments had he thought of Yuuri as someone to work. Moreover, in a public bar.

"But you're rich, why would someone like you become a bartender for money?" He was seriously confused.

"Because I wanted to show you how much you mean to me! I'd even work on my own if it came down to my family abondoning me for loving you. I wanted to give you this gift, knowing that I earned it for you..." Yuuri was quiet now and his eyes roamed everywhere except at Wolfram's face. He felt a bit embarrassed at saying it all aloud.

"Oh... hmmm... yeah it is pretty obvious... or rather, it should have been..." Wolfram was mumbling to himself which infuriated Yuuri a bit.

"Just spit out what is confusing you now Wolf!" The black haired teen said shaking the blond a bit.

"Well, you know, before you skipped out last night, you said dumped and disgraced... Yuuri, who dumped you?" The blond asked innocently.

Now it was Yuuri's turn to feel embarrassed for his behaviour.

"Well, Wolf I thought that you had left me behind and were dating someone else now. And since you have this really weird habit of making every one of your decisions public through very wierd means, I assumed you broke up with me." By the time Yuuri finished, his face was red enough with shame to resemble a tomato and Wolfram ws staring at him wide-eyed, jaw dropped.

"You thought I dumped you! Real mature Yuuri... pfft... wasn't it you who gave me an hour's lecture on not assuming things and asking if anything troubled me?" Wolfram's tone wasn't accusatory ot anything like that, rather it was playfull and a bit mocking. Yuuri knew it right away that the blond won't let it die for possibly the next whole year, or maybe even after that.


End file.
